


恶魔之名

by omageboy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omageboy/pseuds/omageboy
Summary: 可以当做一代的托尼和吉尔维看，但实际上这里吉尔维又是维吉尔。以恶魔之名夺回。借用一代官小的人物和名字（借用吉尔维的假名，虽然它在后续小说中被澄清并不和维吉尔等同。）借用三代前传漫画里出场的恶魔。但丁小时候被魔帝抓走过。其他偏好的私设，借用的东西篡改。维吉尔/但丁（吉尔维/托尼）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	恶魔之名

船从灰色的地平线驶近海港的视野，岸边听见其鸣笛，其形体隐约从海雾中出现，船头上面用金边勾勒的名字，已在海浪下脱落。随着船的靠岸，逐渐能在陆地辨别出一直在顶端甲板上眺望的人，他的某些特征引起了岸上某些不为人所知的东西的注意力，乌鸦从各处聚集到这里，站在细尖的屋脊上，眼睛在暗灰色的天空中闪烁着红光，打量着从船上陆续行走的人。海的面貌越浓云裹挟。

直至人影从船口出来，又使附近的海鸟和乌鸦都往螺旋的云端飞去。他年纪较小，形体匀称，裹着紧身的大衣，在灰色的空气呈现暗蓝色，露出的部分肢体里绑着绷带，有着罕见的银发，五官微略的冷漠。空气在他眉梢间结了淡淡的水雾，那样貌都像是由这水雾构成。有让人过目不忘的魅力。他提着长盒子里有让人在意的东西，被人拦截在海关口。但打开看盒子时，只有怀表、几本书和一支大提琴，填写表格的时候他写下自己的名字：

吉尔维（Gilver）

岸上下着毛毛细雨，关口前和关口后的空气都稀少，散开之后看不见几个乘客在附近逗留，只有一些车停在海关口。有一部分视线会随着他的脚步而移动，那些视线的形体潜藏在排水道，和废弃建筑的窗口。谋生的人朝着船上的人赶来，试图替乘客拎取行李，他很引人注目，但却没人知道他是如何消失的。回过神时，那个人已经在他们背后，最后消失在潮湿的街角处。

他看见阴影随着房屋的巷子在不自然地延伸，也许是想抓住他的衣摆，他又跨上了房屋，从房屋上看向街道纵横的城市。跟着地图的指示，逐渐在众屋脊之间。一栋古老的豪宅在阴森恐怖地伫立在那里，从窗户看去，空无一人。跨国栏杆，往地下走去时，又发现另一片长廊。另一个男人，或者说是恶魔在恭候他多时，它长着一颗兔子的头。

“您把那些东西带过来了。”

“……”

吉尔维往后看去，那些影子从地底升起，变成有实体的东西，逐渐变成一片蜥蜴，黑压压地铺在褐色的墙壁上。吉尔维把箱子打开，拆开大提琴的竖柄部分，在里面的是一把精美的东洋剑。看见那把刀的影子们开始后退。但无路可退。

吉尔维收起了刀。

“我来这里是因为要找到斯巴达的封印。”

“是Akham叫我交给您的。我还找到另一样你会感兴趣的东西，都在里面。”

兔子把一个小盒子给他，上面印有斯巴达姓名开头的符号。他打开确认，里面有记录斯巴达捐赠的东西，捐给战后孤儿院的物资，向诗人预约的书籍、向名流赠送的贺礼，后面详细地包括了金钱数额、具体地址，这个清单甚至显得太长。吉尔维翻了翻，在堆文件里才看见他的日志，记录了人类不该向他探寻的东西，塔的七个封印和钥匙的记述。还有另一件事，他的弟弟的可能下落，甚至就在这座城市的内腹。在他那漫长的寻找中，只有这一件事使他的目光有所轻微的颤动。

吉尔维离开这条长廊之后，墙壁上一直在看着它们的雕像才把翅膀收下来。墙壁上的雕像一同注视着吉尔维的离去。

进入晚间，不为人知的秘密从埋葬的尘土里复活，泥土邪恶，带着腐败的雨水的气息，败坏之心蠢蠢欲动。吉维尔迎着落日穿过通红的街道，屋檐前的花纹蛇扭动着自己的身躯，跟随其人游弋了一小段距离，带赤翼的雕像留下被水雾打湿的眼泪，铁门开始生锈、泛黄，随着少年的路过而咯吱作响。四周走动的人被空气刷成稀薄的影子，被抛在身后。

……  
城区东部是混乱的低洼，到处都是积水和泥泞。他从里面嗅出不干净的气息。他穿过这艘沉沦的破船，掠过正在街上火拼的暴力，但干架的人看见吉尔维停止了自己的动作，摆头看着他的掠过，街上的酒鬼和赌徒喊他叫做“托尼”。走到地势略微高一点的地方，远离了暴力的阴影。

低矮的小酒馆亮起昏黄的灯，照亮地面上的水洼。靠近那些藏着人间烦恼和欢乐的门口。他穿进那人群，也有人扭头看着他，有着千奇百怪的面孔。吉尔维带着来者不善的味道，面容冷峻，举止，这让吵闹的酒馆些微安静，人们彼此认识，都伏在桌子上，看着他的路过。

另一个人类在他的背后，也许人类想身手拍他肩膀，但在那之前，吉尔维就伸手挡开了。

“又有个人失踪了，他试图跟着你。你要去看看吗？”

吉尔维甚至没回头：“咎由自取就别找我。”他这番话让四周彻底沉默下来。他直径走进去，看见一个空位，他就坐在那儿。似乎在等待着什么。

在靠近深夜的时候，人群也开始多了起来。他身边几乎没有别的空位，但仍然有一个位置，似乎是已经预备留给了谁。

另一个人踹开大门，让这群伏在桌面上的人抬起了头：“哇喔，我还真以为奇迹要降临了——”他说道，他那红色的衣摆随着他那漂亮的动作甩来甩去，他像蝴蝶一样飞过那些圆桌，“一个为复仇而打响正义的枪战，被流放到家乡外。还有一个则上升在钢铁的芝加哥，试图在跳蚤身上吸血。祝他们好运，毕竟魔鬼都没曾击败他们。”他张开手，甩身坐在一个男子的桌子上，男子朝他举起酒杯笑起来。他半闭着眼睑，脸离那名男子很近，“……因为只有我们才能击败我们自己。”男子陶醉了，痴痴地附和点头，欲意抓住那个人的手。但他像猫一样蹭地后退，转身拿走了那杯酒，他举起那杯酒。

这时人们才注意到这是真正的托尼。虽然人们乐意在此地每日一成不变，并做着最肮脏的任务，但也乐意听见他们中的人摆脱了目前的命运，尽管有的沉沦有的则上升。他们哄闹起来，也举起酒杯：“那些败类，祝福败类。”

托尼又翘着腿坐在最前面的点播机上，自顾自地抽出唱片，另打开了一段吵闹的摇滚乐。他朝他们敬酒，露出嚣张又愉快的神情。他又从那里跳下来，来到吧台处，酒保就给了他一杯红色的冰淇淋，他把钱放在桌子上。随后在喧嚣的人群里，看见另一股视线。他们的感应是相互的。

吉尔维坐在那里，双手放在行李箱上，那张冷峻的面容上似笑非笑。托尼那行径在他眼里显得荒诞不经。在人挤人的酒馆里，就只有他的圆桌还空着，桌面上什么也没有。托尼走过来时，他的注意力放在托尼的饰品上，那一串浮夸的叮当做响的饰物，但唯一擦得干净又光亮的却是他脖子上那根项链，嵌着一大块的宝石。他看着托尼推开椅子又坐下，侧身搭着腿。把他的草莓冰淇淋放在他的身前。

托尼的眼睛里露出一圈恶魔的瞳孔：“吃完这个，离开这里。希望你的嘴巴够大，能在三分之内搞定。”

冰淇淋在他面前快速地融化了，草莓变成黑炭一样的东西，整个过程甚至不到十秒钟。吉尔维敲了敲空掉的杯子：“我只是一般生客，来瞧瞧传闻中的托尼。”

“他们告诉我你是在找我，通常找我的人都没有好来头。”

“我们通常都在找人。以一个假名寻找另一个面具。”

“就当是这样好了，人们总归喜欢去找漂亮的东西。”托尼把杯子晃了晃，他咧嘴的时候还隐约露出恶魔的尖牙。他笑起来晃动的时候，除了他那头银发，还有许多装饰品在作响。他隐约能在项链翻身的时候，看见项链上的真名，但那字迹模糊，已经被某种东西擦去了一大半。“但你得从你的小把戏里赔我圣代。”他推开椅子，推开的时候伸出手，直直朝他抛了一个飞吻。

“那么欢迎沦落至此，无论你是人还是非人。”

人们又开始起哄。

“我是托尼·雷德格雷夫。”

“吉尔维。”

“哇喔，这发音，听起来真不像真名。”

“你也不是。”吉尔维以一种只有托尼才能听见的声音说，听起来像是恶魔的低语。

托尼慎重地看了他一眼，收敛起那华丽表演的姿态：“恶魔的真名是他的自我，也是一份契约。在恶魔面前交换可是等价的。”

吉尔维头一次露出微笑，富含深意，他俩的声音也越来越低，周围的人也听不清他们的交谈大部分内容：“A quid pro quo（做个交易）。”

“恶魔果然从不会无故来到此地。如果我身上有你想得到的东西，那么尽管过来取吧。”

在那戏谑和略微的调情中，吉尔维不太清楚他口中的“恶魔”究竟指的是形容还是指代某种非生物的名词。也许人类觉得是前者，每当托尼这么说的时候他们都觉他是在表演舞台剧。而托尼则顺手保留这部分的内涵。他大部分时候都在装傻，因为他那两难处境使从不澄清其字面意思。而他们靠得那么近，那群无聊的狂徒会认为吉尔维在追求托尼，或者托尼又在四处撒网。他们的热烈中有饱含希望他们来一场作秀的意味。

吉尔维非常烦这个场面，他那冷漠的眉梢已经露出了些许不耐。可托尼那种态度带了他一种奇特的刺激，远在人类单调的情感和恶魔的血腥的刺激之外。那种夹杂着逃亡，相认，命运甚至是饱含了死亡的阴影的禁忌。他不清楚感觉是否是相互的，因为他看见托尼也露出某种因那模棱两可的忌讳般的语言，而露出的微醉的神情，确保他们明白彼此在说什么，又同时在否认什么，同时也不会承认着什么。

……从而把那群人类隔离在他们之外，声音都在他们之外。

杯子破碎掉了。有外来的人吵吵嚷嚷，他们想闯进来挑衅托尼。同时在这时候微妙的时刻靠近了托尼和吉尔维。灯泡破碎，碎片炸裂在众人头上。吉尔维已经打开了箱子，露出了一把剑的剑柄。托尼一下子把箱子踢在外面，开口猛地合上。吉尔维看了托尼一样，那刹那间也是托尼看了吉尔维一眼。

“我不赞成在这里流血。”托尼说，他踩在桌子上。“把你的潘多拉盒关上吧，Sweetheart。还要来点别的音乐吗？”吉尔维已经赤手空拳地打上去了，明明身段看起来并不像是拳头派的。外面那群人发出惨烈的叫声。他无趣地从桌子上下来，负责了切换音乐的那部分，把酒馆闹事的声音给压下去。从外面听起来，这里面似乎只是在开一场癫狂的舞会。随着闹事的增加，托尼也转身跳进去这个派对。

他找到吉尔维，单手把他带离了混战的中心，在角落吻上他的嘴。后者愣了一下，但随后转身压住了托尼，轻磕着他的牙齿，又缓缓地咬着他的下嘴唇。托尼露出了愉快的神情，吉尔维那冷漠又理性的微妙平衡也被他打破了。后者像野兽一样咬着他的脖子，那尖锐的牙齿挂过他的皮肤，令托尼觉得有些痛，也有些痒。

“你的目的该不会是这个吧。”

“不。”他们的眼睛都在着昏暗的空间里微微发着光，吉尔维正盯着他，像一头从幽暗森林里跳出来的豹子，“这是你自找的。”

“噢，这该死又迷人的托尼，他总是能惹火。”

随后酒馆的灯恢复了，酒保冷静地站在吧台上，熟练又冷静地把上面几个备用的冷色吊灯换了灯泡，仿佛这里的混战只是平常事，丝毫不碍着他的动作。这把他两人的狭小空间给照亮了，两头银发比任何光线都更吸引人，托尼突然笑起来。吉尔维则承受着那些无聊的视线，无趣地把托尼推开。也许出于某种幻觉的破灭，这让他感到非常地恼火，他从未感受到这种恼火，那些人，还有这些人。人群都静止地喘着气，露出些许血腥味和汗味。他一个人挤开这人群，提着手箱走出了酒馆。随后托尼也出现在门口，又是一个飞吻般的动作。

“吉尔维小姐，记得再来玩。”

……

后来连续好几日子都在连绵着这场细雨，湿漉漉的道路上只有昏黄的灯晕。雨中的时钟缓慢的旋转，塔楼下的窗户阴沉又漆黑。直到傍晚，四周的灯光熄灭之后，吉尔维才从侧室进去，他收起了伞，就像鸟类收起翅膀。这古老的房屋里面没有光，其造物也不需要光。他把箱子放在地面上，那磕碰地面的声音使橱窗后古老的时钟移动了一步，兽面相则骇人地移过头。这里距离另一个世界一直很近，因此那种不详的气味也很浓。

“出来。”吉尔维说，他的把刀驻在地面上。“如果你们打算获得我的信任。”

那只兔子出现在黑暗中，毕恭毕敬地站在长廊的背后，它背后则是畏畏缩缩的爱丽丝：“唔，不明白，为什么和你的兄弟分开？”但它的眼线被切开了。在长廊外的屋顶上，躺着数只乌鸦的尸体落，每只乌鸦的眼瞳各有三只，落在地上时蒸发掉了那些黑色的东西。

“只要您告诉他真名，他便会信任你。他在人界独自散落太久了。”

“谁告诉你的？”吉尔维的眼睛横过来，像刀锋一样冷冽。

“我们知道。”除了兔子之外，四周还有别的声音，那些附身的茶具还有那些尖脑袋的恶魔。

“建立那座塔需要帮手，而你也需要那根项链，迟早会从他手中抢夺，他和您一样强大。人类的帮助总是有限的。”它指的是Akham。

它把整理好的书籍交给吉尔维，魔剑之书散落在吉尔维手中。他看了看那古代的语言，除此之外只露出冷漠的神情。看向长廊外的同时又显得心不在焉，却好像在期待着什么。他捡起不知道被什么冒失的恶魔给弄倒的雨伞，重新走进那灰蓝色的雨幕里。

兔子和爱丽丝走回那教堂似的长廊，恶魔的眼睛里看不出任何情绪，小姑娘在看着他：“他在害怕自己的改变，但这无妨。”恶魔会相信欲望强烈的人，也会尾随着欲望强烈的人。

……

如果是为了纪念或者尽快遗忘，托尼便会抛开雨伞，任由雨水打湿他额前的头发。对于这样的一个不肯在地下世界消沉的人，他绝不会穿黑色的衣服。世界上有人在诞生就有人在死去。他已习惯身处死亡的一方，他身边的人大多隔一段时间就会失踪，不仅仅是他们，还有他们的朋友，和朋友的朋友。这也是他为什么有时候要告诉其他人，那些消失不见的人去了哪儿，那不是他擅长做的事情，但他希望他们站在活人的那一边。格鲁从他背后走出来，看着小巷里那具尸体，有着狰狞的面孔，死前似乎经历了许多幻想地折磨，最后走向死亡。雨水混着血水流入城市的下水道。

“老天，我们还没认识多久，没想到死得这么惨。”格鲁说。

“也没有人知道他是怎么死的。”刘海黏在他的眼睛上，盖住了他的眼睛，在那发丝下，眼睛又在生动地闪烁。在这死亡盘桓的地方，大多人已经麻木。他们大多很欣赏他的悲情，尽管托尼试图隐藏这份人性的柔软。

“他好像是为了找你。”

“别赖我，我有好好拒绝过。”

“没人怪你，生命在这里一直都是愚人的故事。”

托尼选择沉默，雨水顺着他的大衣往下滑落。他走在附近看了看，看看那些东西是否在黑影里鬼鬼祟祟，披着鼠一般的畏怯的身影，细小的脚踏在碎玻璃上发出窸窸窣窣的声音。黑影在地下水道一闪而过，在地底下窥视着人类。有时候也看见托尼同样在看着它们，那种和恶魔之孔无异的神情和仇恨。使它们相信，它会把不详降临，就如同裹尸布笼罩的天空。

有时候酒馆也很安静，尤其是每当有一大单子来临的时候，总会走掉几个人。他们之中有些人老了，有些人也受了无可治愈的伤，看见能稳妥度过后生的机会时，便选择紧抓不放，尽管那工作并不能使他们一夜富有。托尼和他们在不同的场合和他们仅有一面之缘，刺会碰到刺，但也会随手抛出硬币选择合作的那面。托尼总会以那些浮夸的东西装饰自己，使自己显得盲目又自大，但总是被他的朋友逮到性情的一面，幸好那总是在人少时候的早上。对于早上的事，他们总是忘得很快。

“不辞而别也是种形式。并不是他们不告诉就等于讨厌你。”格鲁抽着烟。但他也承认，托尼这个人的心思不好猜，除非打架的时候，打架的时候，托尼的狂意都在脸谱上。

“我才没那么幼稚。”托尼说，他的脚都搭上了格鲁的桌子，他故意以暴露的口气说着，以混淆他的真实心态，“就算是嘛，也是人之常情。”他随性地挥了挥手，仿佛那只手有独特的魔法语言，这只手叫来了一杯杜松子酒。

以前他还会和他吵闹，但他越是了解他，这个有家室的男人就越能包容他那些出格的行为：托尼没有家，便把他们当做自己的家人。他又在逮托尼的心思：“虽然我不该说这句话。你也没到年纪，可以试着找个伴侣，而不是和每个人都玩玩。”

托尼才是长长地叹一口气：“爸比还要保护你们，怎么能自私地成家。”

“哈哈哈哈——”周围几个人笑起来，和托尼唱着反调的声音起伏着。说他臭乳未干，说他毛都没长齐。托尼侧过身和他们打笑在一块，多少是以粗鲁的口气和轻佻的笑意。看见托尼那华而不实的笑容，格鲁反倒是提起心担忧起来。死亡会摧毁多少个死人，就会带走多少活人。尤其是托尼，他不和任何人为伍，也就从来没有搭档分享他的经历和心思。

中介恩佐进来的时候，还露出着疲惫的神情，他是离开——失踪人口里被托尼找回来的那个部分。他的脸色却一直保持着当时挣扎和恐怖的神色，身上也冒着室外的寒气，“唉，入这一行生死和离别都是常态，他们离开了这里。我有时候也不想再干下去。”他想起了不太好的经历。

“别这样说，没了你，大多人可就连内裤也保不住了。”托尼歪着头随着音乐吹着口哨。但他瞥眼那瞬间显露出真正的心思，他空出位置，让恩佐坐他旁边，在表露真实目的之前，他提恩佐买好了酒，甚至烟也以赊账的方式大大方方地摆上去了，最后他悄悄地问，“谁在交接这份工作？”

恩佐就知道他肯定要问这种事：“是老鼠也想维持底线，我不干出卖别人的隐私这一行。”他点着烟火，吞下托尼的私人财产，虽说托尼并不抽烟。托尼在他背后举了举拳头，“暴力也没有用。我害怕就不会重返这一行。”

托尼倒在圆桌背后的沙发上：“那你的建议呢？”

“去找个搭档。”

托尼一副受不了的样子，便把脚从圆桌上放下来，拍了拍大衣就走了出去，甚至连门边的雨伞也没有拿一把。恩佐看了一眼格鲁，可能是在探问他究竟说错了什么，可托尼的行为一向都这样奇怪又冒失。后者作为他比较长久的朋友，也只是在门口踟蹰了一会儿。外面已经失去了他的踪迹，只有一片淅淅沥沥的小雨。

……脚步踏进水坑的声音，这里积水越来越多，泥土发出酸臭的气味，邪恶的气息。吉尔维刚进入低洼地带的时候就被袭击，他的雨伞随着一阵风翻滚在背后，他看了看四周，听见风在哭嚎的声音，也有窃笑的声音，仔细听里面还在呼唤着什么。

“An-gelo”它们匍匐在漆黑的阴影里，却是一副似动非动的样子。朝上望着，好像在期待着破碎石迹中的眼睛。

他从背后抽出剑，把这里的影子一路斩杀，他没有费多大的力气，只是哭腔和嘲讽声一直在他耳边徘徊不去，显然它们呼唤的不是他。另一个影子拿着枪，朝他跑过来，有一种疯狂和令人迷惑的气息，也被刀给刺中了身体，倒下时甚至还有闷响声，这个尸体没有像别的恶魔那样化作粉末。吉尔维蹲下去看了一眼，才发现是人类。人类的那副模样很平常，这样也不像是被恶魔附身，却有恶魔化的痕迹。

因为下雨四周一直没人在外。他在拐角处和另一个人不期而遇。看见托尼躺在在滴水的屋檐下，垂着的头发湿漉漉的，他把自己缩在红色大衣里，在这黑压压的一带，他总是很显眼。附近那木头构筑的老式建筑都像人去楼空，窗户露出死黑的眼睛，随时都可能被拆除。只剩下这个人在这里躲雨，他的附近甚至还有空酒瓶，以及，他抬起头的时候一些恶魔的血迹也在他的左脸上。他抬头的时候，漫不经心，看见吉尔维的时候，也只是笑了起来。一副醉醺醺的模样，却在这摊红色里又美得惊人。

“哟，美人。”托尼用手枕住了脑后，“何时相逢，风雨蒙蒙？”

吉尔维把他身边的空瓶子和没空的瓶子都踢掉，酒瓶发出刺耳的声响：“人界简直毁了你，让你瘫在这里像一堆垃圾。”

“生活是毁不掉伟大的演员的。因为那都是影子和影子，舞台上的怜人，指手画脚的笨蛋。”托尼指着他，仿佛吉尔维就是那个笨蛋。

吉尔维蹲在他的身前，捏住他的下巴，迫使他注视着他：“是吗？你要不要看看真实又丑陋的世界？”

托尼的眼睛迷糊，却想去勾吉尔维的唇。但后者躲开了，他不想吻一个酒鬼的嘴。托尼露出失落的神情，因为醉酒的缘故，他的神情流露出明显的落寞和孤独感。“就和喝醉酒后酒瓶在对你唱歌，颜色突然丰富的世界是一样的。”他歪着脸，看着这宁静雨中世界，也有着孤独和寂寞的影子，“我烦了。两边我都烦了。”他露出打湿的内衬的一部分，因为雨水流淌进去，他还像小孩一样到处扒着衣服。吉尔维不知道他是否就想要睡在这个地方，也许托尼还真的这么干过。

“你住的地方在哪儿。”吉尔维问，他把托尼的一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“我从不带人去屋内，因为会有Click-boom的声音。你发现墙壁上多了几排洞，需要多花钱修理。”

“我会出钱。成交吗？”

“真是大好人，吉尔维女士！”

“在那边，往前走一点。”他们踏着水坑走过去，托尼记不得路。到了他的屋子里的时候，虽然那时候吉尔维都还心存疑虑，外面的雨又下大了，在云层之中还有一声闷雷。他的屋子没有任何一件物品对号入座过，床上都是杂志和书籍，厕所里满地散着厚重的纸箱，散落着废弃的披萨盒和各种垃圾空袋，厨房则是枪械改造室，到处都是落下的子弹和弹夹，使整个狭小的屋子散发着浓浓的机油味。

吉尔维随便把他扔在床上，那书的硬脊背硌着托尼生疼，他把书都推下去。从旁边找了一个枕头，雨水很快也打湿枕头，但在魔力下蒸发得也很快。大衣从他领口敞开，露出那串项链。吉尔维坐在旁边，凝视着那串钥匙，另一串在他的衣服里面。他犹豫了一下，朝着项链伸出手，但又停在空中。托尼抓住他的那只手，睁开眼睛的时候，又显得他异常清醒。

“你想知道我真名吗？”他勾了勾手指，示意吉尔维把脸凑过来，他只在他耳边轻声细语，一个字一个字地说，“莎士比亚 ”他还因为这个无聊的笑话而痴痴地笑起来。

吉尔维虽然一开始没想到托尼的酗酒，但一想到那些小酒馆的随性又漫无目的的作风，似乎又能找得到理由。“看样子你也不想知道我的了。”

托尼沉默的持续了很长的时间，他幼稚地把别人的喜好摆在一旁，“我为什么要知道只和我吻过一次的人的真名。”

“因为我有想从你身上得到的东西。”吉尔维的双手撑在他的身上。

“什么？”

“你。”

托尼从下方看着他的眼睛，一时铳卡了壳：“搭档？你缺搭档？”

吉尔维低低笑起来，虽然不太响亮，却很清晰：“人类才需要搭档，但我不会拒绝你。”他主动去吻了托尼的嘴唇，托尼有些撒娇地要他多吻一些。醉意是最好的自白剂，总是让托尼暴露他内心里最孩子气的那面。吉尔维便把探身上前，和他的唇瓣贴在一起，托尼抱着他的腰，不肯让他离开床架，同时还在调戏着他的称呼。吉尔维恼怒地警告他再叫他一次小姐，就把他一个人晾在这里，托尼摇摇头说不会了，还说了三次，包括一次道歉。他便倒在一边，虽然床上一度因为雨水湿漉漉的，但魔力很快蒸干了他们的身上的雨水。他看着满是雨水敲打的屋顶，好气又好笑地问，“你这么喜欢人类？整天厮混？”

“不是他们，是我们。”托尼蹭着他的脖子，这个纠正的说法让吉尔维神情变暗，他则是会反向纠正的那类人。“感性，生活、创造还有百老汇。”

“恐惧、背叛、死亡、存在。”

“哦，丑即美即丑，你多过几天一定能看得开。”

“被背叛者则不会说这种话。”吉尔维说。

“那你一定被伤得很深。”托尼还在往他身上凑，就像一只大型狗狗，在往主人身上拱，四处乱嗅，如果吉尔维肯回应他，他就会特别开心。

可吉尔维再次捏住他的脸，恶魔的瞳孔骤然缩小，恶狠狠地对他说，“你的一举一动都在背叛我。你的声音和眼神都在背叛我的初衷。”但托尼拱累了，在醉意下，他的眼睛是沉沉闭着的，可能压根没听见吉尔维的声音。吉尔维的双手都解放开，他的手从脖子下方划过，碰到了钥匙，托尼也没有能醒来阻止他。他握紧了那把钥匙，看着托尼那副毫无防备的脸，他又再次放开。

再次看托尼的时候，却又感觉他很远。思绪的闪烁是很短的，他现在越来越感觉到，托尼会与他为敌。成为他最大的阻碍。他往后伸去握剑，也许这时候结束掉他弟弟的生命是最好的选择，他会看着他的脸，不留遗憾地杀死他。但他挪动手臂的时候才发现，托尼的刚开始抓住他的手还一直未放开。他又把阎魔刀放在一边，抬起那只手，亲吻他的手背。云缝中的雷突然打亮了天空，也打亮他那眼睛，随着天空作暗，眸色也随之变暗。

……即使雨停，外面放晴的天空也总是铅灰色的，云层淡淡地垂在尖阁楼的屋顶上。托尼揉着自己的头发，发现吉尔维并不在旁边，也许那就是醉酒的幻觉，反正他无聊的时候都会醉上那么几次。但床和窗附近那么干净整洁，屋子仿佛扩大的两倍，最后结论是吉尔维的确来过。他推开窗户就跳了出去。

这么早的时间，酒馆里没有什么人。但常客和老朋友都会准时在那里，就像照例行事。可他们的位置都罕见地变了，围着另一个人，他感到新奇。“瞧瞧是哪位狂徒抢了我的主场。”他踏进来。那几个人都回头笑着，里面则是另一个银头发的男子，穿着暗蓝色的大衣，也不再藏起他的刀。他待在这群人里面，却像尊贵的客人那样，有礼貌又有适合的距离，他那冰凉的嘴角对托尼露出一丝笑意。

“吉尔维小……咳咳咳咳。”他吞下后面那个称呼，他可不愿意吉尔维把他醉酒后的姿态给说出去，否则他要成为这整条街区的笑柄。“堂·吉尔维（Don Gilver）。”他装腔作势，还弯腰敬了一礼。四周的人都哄笑起来。吉尔维却还是那副在笑话和粗鄙之语中显得游刃有余的样子，仿佛脏东西碰到他衣服都会自然脱落。

“终于肯找搭档了唷。”他们说，似乎他们的口中的搭档还兼职情人这件事，可他们对吉尔维都没意见，那个人气质上天生就让人没办法反驳。格鲁把那些要调侃孩子出嫁的傻逼挡在背后，托尼绝对会和他们闹起来。“要开派对吗？开派对吧，你们两共同分摊资金。”他们哄笑。

托尼就一直盯着吉尔维，想了想昨天是否有答应他。但看对方的神情，他们似乎是达成了一致意见。恐怕还是就着接吻的时候。平常那种情况，托尼最不敢答应别人任何事。但吉尔维已经朝他走过来，四周的人都让开了他。托尼认栽地和他坐到了一块儿。

托尼抓着他的后脑勺：“你这人的不死心程度连我都快服输了。”

“我还没拿到我需要的东西。”吉尔维扬了扬下巴，他叫来酒保。他给托尼买了单。他有些傲慢也有些宠溺地看着托尼，“成为搭档，你有什么开场白吗？”

托尼接受了他的好意，带有七分的戏谑地竖起一根手指：“那就——不能告诉敌人的也不要告诉朋友。”他冲着他眨着一只眼睛，同时举起酒杯。

每当托尼清醒的时候，也就是别人摸不清他是否醉了的时候。即使吉尔维很清楚他的秘密，也许，这只是可能，托尼也知道他的真名，他还残留着过去的回忆。但单方面的宣布并不能揭示出真相。

……

托尼和吉尔维的共事一定程度上使他远离了人类。托尼的强大人皆所知，但他并非悬在孤岛之外，他总是要和人类交换某些信息和一些些的温情。但他们一见面就如此迅速地靠近彼此，仿佛他们之间早就存在这份引力，他们是只爱着自己倒影的拿斯索斯。他们的世界华丽又神秘，其城堡坚固，难以踏入。他们的世界又难以揣度，充满着神秘的高度，到处都是叫人粉身碎骨的悬崖，他们的讨论那些藏匿在黑暗世界的居民时，声音总是很低，生怕得知这一切的真相会让其他人类死去。吉尔维的出现为托尼带来了新的生活，同时也把他过去的生活给带走。那种分享秘密和禁忌的感觉是叫人着迷的，是排解了难以承受的孤独的，他们在另一个世界晦暗地共舞，血液四处溅射，子弹华丽地飞舞。他们永远不可能在彼此之外找到此种感受。

死亡在继续。

托尼把可能有恶魔出现的工作地带都清理得一干二净。可仍有不少人在离开，或许称得上是失踪。那些消息已经不胫而走，大多是沿着托尼当初猜测的那个方向。如果当时人们只是把死亡当做饭后闲谈，那么现在就成为了他们不得不跨过去的深沟。失踪登上报纸，那些失踪的人口，和人的名字，托尼能从中数下认识的人，然后他们会把人名贴在酒馆的黑板上，有些照片也贴了上去，如果有人回来报了一个平安，他们就会撕下照片。不过大多时候，他们都会忘掉，因为连他们自己都不知何去何从。

托尼还是忘记了不少人，他很有段时间没有和他们在一起厮混。只有恩佐偶然向他抱怨他们那些人工作态度不认真，甚至中途随便消失，使他信誉减半的时候。他才察觉到四周的人来来往往，大半的熟面孔都消失了。甚至，一直陪在他身边的格鲁不见了。他再次加入他们，他们都安静下来，面面相觑，仿佛消失得无影无踪的一直都是托尼。

“托尼，在洗心革面？”他们耸了耸肩。

“去你们的。”托尼说，随后他看着恩佐。

“格鲁需要保障退休，接受了一笔很丰厚的工作。”恩佐对托尼说，托尼露出你该早点告诉我的神情。他快速地看了附近的吉尔维一眼，发觉吉尔维也在看他时，他像喉咙有鱼刺一样，“你有自己的工作和……搭档。”

“但是，拜托，你们也是我的朋友。”托尼看着他，也看着四周的人，他一向漂亮而自信的眼睛里略微带上了请求的意味，“告诉我发生了什么。”

“……就和别的人一样，再没了消息。”

“工作是怎么提供的，有几个人？”托尼盯着恩佐。恩佐被托尼吓到了，他看见托尼的瞳孔骤然缩小，就像猫那样直直地看着他，瞳孔里的纹路分外清晰，外圈隐约泛着红光，里面是尖锐的虹膜碎片。也许他是生气了，和笑的时候有点分不开，这让人觉得更恐怖。“别再告诉我那不是你的本分。”他们都清楚格鲁的家室在这里，他不像别人可以随便消失。

他情绪未定，结巴了许久，才顺利说出来：“船厂，是船厂，那里有暴动，格鲁被找去当保镖了，委托人甚至提供给他保险金。”他把地址信息给托尼。托尼便背着剑走出去了，他们都让开，他们知道托尼生气起来有多可怕。

海边的天空就和来时一样是浅灰色，挤在岸边的桅杆在风中像树枝那样颤抖。他们穿过岸边的货箱和吊索，附近的海鸟一阵又一阵的鸣叫，海浪不安地拍打着大地的脊背。远处的灯塔熄灭了灯火，天空的云像被搅过一样形成圈层。托尼的呼吸声变得沉重，开始感到虚弱。因为他们离那里个世界很近，越是接近人性，非人的世界越会削弱他们的力量。

最后一搜轮船开走了，岸上的四周失去了人影，留下一艘艘巨大的船，搁浅在岸上。船没有生命，尸体横陈形成巨大的迷宫。乌鸦在桅杆上干巴巴地叫着。他们进入了寂静的世界，四周却没有人。他们沿着岸上往船厂内部走。内部却好像传来了生命，有些机械仍在活动，托尼看见有腔肠的东西湿湿答答地捆住机械，像肉色的血脉，仔细看去整个船厂都被这种泛红的血肉包裹，不停地在跳动。潮湿的地面泛红，混杂着机械生锈的气味，也有血的味道。工厂越往内，地势却往下。在打开后面的门口，来到船厂的中心，船厂的墙壁都变成了肉壁，机械单调的发出声响。他和吉尔维看见那些工人就在这里，他们手中还握着斧头和枪，这些织体像器官一样交错横亘。

他们砍断纠缠着的蛛网式的组织，把那些被困在这里的人放开，他们狂乱地冲了出去，后面有魔鬼追着他们。有些尸体在地面上，也有些人好像困在了深处。

“An-ge-lo-”

吉尔维又听见了那他一模一样的声音，这声音却让他身旁的托尼稍微迟了脚步，托尼很少在这种情况下迟疑什么。那些发出声音的东西，从腔肠中生出来，粘膜还覆盖在他们身上，像是要抓着什么一样，朝着托尼爬去。托尼露出厌恶的神情。他把大剑抗在背上，“你去里面找其他人，也许他们还没有死掉。我来处理这里。”

吉尔维的想法正好是和他相反的，但是……这里也许可以达到魔界和人界之间较浅的地方，书中知识多说无益，他一直都想验证看看。那墙越犯紫红色的颜色，也有着血液干涸后的紫黑。恶魔伏在尸骨上啃食，但如果恶魔不主动找他，他是懒得搭理的。逐渐失去了人类世界的表征。在一个树冠状的空间，头顶因为无限的纵深而显得漆黑，只有零星的光点在树状突里闪烁。一部分人类迷路于这个恐怖又迷人的空间，被困在血管一样的组织里。

“托尼？”他们看见了那个身影，本应该放松的内心又提起来，随着来者靠近那些荧光，他们看见是更冰冷的面孔，而且已经不再隐藏起他自己，露出冰冷和嗜血的模样，使副皮囊下俊美得让人心寒。

吉尔维看着这内部，那些闪烁的光芒汇聚成群星，一层又一层地叠在高处，从而使上方的空间仿佛无限，同时这里魔力充盈，“……是昆虫就会因为渺小而看不见。但你们看见了，却因为无能而悲哀。”他曾在古老的文书上读到过此地，他验证一般地用刀划过地板，有人类和恶魔混杂的鲜血涌出来：它吸收人类躯体，转化成恶魔的血肉。

他在那群面孔中分辨出托尼那个老朋友的面孔，那个人似乎叫做格鲁。还有别的熟悉的面孔，他们想恳求吉尔维：“你和托尼是搭档……”

吉尔维那嘴唇隐约扭出笑意，这入口虽然会带来恶魔，但本神是没有意志的，它们困不住任何人，但这里充盈着魔力甚至能渗透到人类的身体里：“你们心甘情愿地留在这里。”

他们一时语塞。格鲁想起开始和人的斗争，血使他冲上了头，使他耳边只剩下厮杀的声音，有一种声音在迷惑他们，说带给他们更大的力量：“你说得对……这里有很让人着迷的东西。”

“魔力，人类不该触碰的禁忌。”吉尔维对他们的哀求听而不闻。

格鲁又被这个空间往下拉了一截，他的确感受到那股力量了，这魔力使他头一次感到那种意志凌驾于云端的快感，可是恐惧感也摁住了他的喉咙。在回归家庭的渴望和这顾力量的纠缠下他感到极端的痛苦。

“但是获得魔力的代价，这一点很有趣——你是否明白获得力量的代价并不重要，你是一次又一次地被其刺伤也并不重要。即使失去爱人，扭曲你珍视的每一个人。即使你为此感到羞愧和痛苦，且为之堕落……”

“但你知道最后会发生什么吗？”吉尔维转向他们，却唯独只切碎了格鲁身上的网状物，他的微笑就和这里的闪烁的星一样是蛛网上的毒物，“那时你才会真正强大。”

格鲁难以置信地看着他，他迟疑地看着那个缺口。那个缺口并非一种解脱，而是通往另一刻钟的地狱。他还是被拉了出来。“首次于，魔界发表演讲。”吉尔维以托尼的口吻开黑色玩笑，可那声线一直是金属式的冰冷，和托尼那热情洋溢的语调是两种极端。这并不让格鲁觉得他是在开玩笑，他终于是知道为何他在吉尔维身上感受不到人性的存在，也知道为何他们总是躲着吉尔维。他试图请求吉尔维也拉出其他人，但他开不了口，吉尔维也没有那个想法。

你会永远为此种力量着迷，灵魂永远为之煎熬……这声音不知从何处传来，人类在其声音下被抽取灵魂，只剩下一个行尸走肉的躯壳。吉尔维抓住他的肩膀，把他拖出这里。后面的其他人类也不再恳求吉尔维，任由自己倒向禁忌的世界，在一阵蠕动之后，这里会产生另一些恶魔。

托尼已经把后面的所有恶魔解决掉了，他快速劈开那些横亘在道路上的铁网，有些尖刺甚至钩到了他的衣摆上，托尼要此刻叫了几句一定是因为衣服被刮破了的原因。后面的道路清空出来。他看见吉尔维之后就说他根本没出力，他来的时候全是恶魔。吉尔维把格鲁扔给他。但托尼看见只有格鲁出来，他想要继续往里面。吉尔维的剑挡住他的路：“你觉得你救下人能证明什么吗？”

托尼看了一眼那把精美的单刃刀，吉尔维的眼神就和他的剑一样漠视着刃下的生命。

“你看见他们那副样子。他（格鲁）只是侥幸清醒。”

但是托尼执意要往后走，那里还有其他的其他朋友，但后面通道的魔力逐渐紊乱，开始关闭，墙壁合拢起来。他被迫往后退着，看着那堵墙的消失，最后他们站在了生锈的船厂，外面的汽笛又开始作响，天光从那破烂的铁窗中投下来。外面的一群人幸运地散落，从他们眼睛看，又从未清醒过。

格鲁留下了遗书，也留下一大笔金钱，其中大部分是给他家室的。他只留下一段难以理解的片言只语：

……如果我活下来，我只会变成它们中的一员，我会因你受苦，也会使你受苦。

格鲁的律师把这件信的复制之后，把原样给了托尼，墨水的味道还是新的。他小心地折叠起来，坐在房顶上看着日落，看着太阳被尖角的屋顶分成两半。太阳沉沉坠落。托尼在上面安静地沉思，有时候埋着脸，也有时候瘫在上面，反复看着信的内容。吉尔维则在他的窗沿底下安静地看书，隔着那一扇窗，世界和毫无关系。但他承认吉尔维的冷漠是对的，尽管他内心感到排斥和疑虑。他想要知道并非是这个结果，而是吉尔维从中表达的那份感受，他的爱憎和他的目的。

托尼从上面垂下头，吉尔维则有预感似的偏过脑袋。

“怎么？”吉尔维问，也许他猜到了什么。“魔界对人只有恶意，托尼。”

“我还是希望能多带几个人回来。”

吉尔维发出的一声鼻音里多少有些冷嘲热讽。

“连冰淇淋放你身上都不会融化，吉尔维，我在想你会为谁用尽力量。”

吉尔维停下翻书的手，以一种探问的目光看着他。从托尼的声音里，但他期待吉尔维的某种回答，而吉尔维也在辨析着托尼的想法。他们大多心思都只有继续在合作中寻找着答案。朋友的死让他变得有些沉默寡言，只有遭到恶魔挑衅的时候，才会恶狠狠地开起玩笑。他目睹更多的人消失后，除了偶尔的酗酒，他越来越只肯和吉尔维一起活动。只有吉尔维不会突然消失，同时也不会突然跟不上他的动作。但是，反复经过那几次之后，他不免觉得他和吉尔维之间产生了一些缝隙。

可在吉尔维那镜子中虚构的微笑里，那些疑虑又消失了，他看见的总是自己，是自己所期待的命运和归途。所以在火红烧过的河流那里，托尼对他说：“我一直在寻找一个人，但最后发现，迟迟无法返回的是我，所以我希望你把我带回来。”托尼一脚把石头踢进水里，在河面上泛起数十个水波。随后他开始揶揄吉尔维，“如果您这位冰大美人还肯愿意为别人付出什么的话。”

吉尔维只是瞥了一眼，在他们那镜子——也在那串项链模糊的词句上，他似乎找到了答案。他露出一个意味深长的微笑：“A quid pro quo（一个交易）.”

托尼龇牙笑起来，说他真是不折不扣的恶魔，但他那乐观的天性却不讨厌这一点。他把中指和食指放在自己的胸口上，也便是那串项链上。“真名……和灵魂。”

……

……夜晚消沉了不少。不少人的死亡消息让这里的喧嚣里充满了一股自欺自人的意味。他们认为这是迟早的事情，杀人者必被人杀，却没有再去工作或接委托。托尼和吉尔维越来越少出入这里，每当他们回来，就会带来更多的沉默。总是找不到委托者的踪迹，真相也越加迷离。报纸上已不再刊登名字，以轻飘飘的数字代替。

有私语在从中作怪，从另一群人的嘴里发出来，他们觉得这一切和那两个相仿的人有关：只有托尼和吉尔维从来没有受过伤，他们从不去医院，他们总是能平安回来。以往的人失踪的事情也被托尼提及过，现在他们怀疑得更加合理。因此托尼在酒馆，他察觉到的是人们的远离和冷漠，可内心又因为朋友的离去而感到疲惫，他不想再探问，缓慢伸出手拿酒的时候，颇有自嘲和自暴自弃的意味。

“我们成为不受欢迎的人，Huh？”

“只有你‘成为’（be）。”吉尔维说。

只有一些视线让吉尔维感觉不快，那些试图从他们身上获得什么的，来自人类的视线，却让他想起了另一个虽然试图再合作却一直叫他鄙夷的人类。那种阴郁的，有所企图的目光。在那些视线背后，他能看见森森的白骨。随后他和托尼成为了人们心目中唯恐避之不及的存在，他们，越是能在血和死亡中显得平静，越是反衬出他们非人的特质。他俩那些怪异的行为，现在人们都能揣度了。他们那充满敌意的眼光清楚地表明，那两个人并不是人。流言越传越烈，说是托尼杀死他们，吉尔维则是帮凶。

而托尼的其他朋友——恩佐一直在角落宿醉，人们的行径一直在证明着他不该重新返回这一行。他的脸色却越来越难看，脸部露出骇人的青色，被折磨的狰狞返回到他的眉梢上。他却像忏悔一样，不断地低语，他抓住路过时托尼的大衣：“……我知道不是你做的，我知道的，那不是，不是你。是------你-------。格鲁从未怪过你，你一直在提醒我们，但是天父，父亲啊，你说人在世间努力，难免误入歧途，为何要用那促狭鬼考验人性。我满嘴啃着泥土，我坚持得太久。”随后他不再说话了，他陷入了另一个不见光的世界。他吐出并不像是语言，而是碎裂的符号，带着令人不快的预感。托尼试图宽慰他，但随即被外面的火药味给吸引过去。

流言雀起，街头那些人越来越爱和他冲突，原本和他有仇的人也借机和托尼大打出手。试图驱赶从这块领地里驱赶他。子弹和火药经常从楼顶倾斜而下，甚至有炸弹摧毁整栋楼，他们中弹未伤的样子反倒证实了那些事情。托尼从未真正动过手，只会让人尝到苦头，可吉尔维出手总是会伤人性命，他俩对此有过争执。但吉尔维从未在意过托尼的意见，死在他的手下的人越来越多。他们之间的裂缝也越来越大。从吉尔维阻拦托尼从魔界救人，到现在的大打出手，在杀伐中任意收割人命。在这人类越来越好斗的日子里。托尼并没有那么好心肠，但看着在泊血的吉尔维，他甚至在那倒影中微笑。他害怕的是不知道他在想什么。

他拽住吉尔维持剑的那只手，鲜血滴从他们的发梢上滴落，眼睛血红：“今天的钟头结束了，恭喜你破了整个城镇杀人记录。”

吉尔维脚下人类的手发出一阵痉挛，他一脚碾上去，略微歪着头，注视着托尼：“如若你不够残酷，只会让他们继续找麻烦。”吉尔维甩开他的手，——讽刺，从他的嘴里说，无论如何它们都会继续找你麻烦。前面的一排人做鸟兽散，托尼试图再次阻止他，但后者的速度永远都快于他，那些头颅落在地面上，还瞪着眼睛。

“吉尔维！给我离开这里。”托尼怒吼道。

“你阻止不了。”吉尔维的声音冰冷，他把因为血而垂到额头的头发缓缓地抹到脑后，“你到头来……只是在自欺欺人。”他收拢了剑。血液的味道流淌进下水道，血液四处弥漫，也许在那里流淌的全是血。他转身离开，最终托尼也没有挽留他。

血液的味道聚集在低洼的地区，显得越来越潮湿，也越来越浓烈。外面隐约传来厮杀的声音，这声音越来越大，叫声非人。鬼鬼祟祟的影子爬上托尼的屋顶，在上面发出野兽一样的闷响声。一把枪爆开了恶魔的头颅，鲜血溅射在被子和地板上。托尼灭掉枪口的火星，蹲在窗沿上看着外面。更多恶魔的味道，它们从整个小镇的四面八方聚集过来。出现那么多的恶魔，他归因于魔界通道的在某个时刻的闪现。但他的视力在黑暗中更好，却发现人类也在厮杀着，不仅和恶魔厮杀，也在和人类相残。他们只是想要残杀罢了。惨叫声音散落在各个街道和屋内，血的味道越来越刺激着他。

血液到处涌起，血腥的味道四处飘散，薄薄的血雾漂浮在这黑色的小镇上。下面的恶魔凄厉地叫喊着，挥其手中的利爪。他厮杀进去，头发染上血色，月亮的升起像一首挽歌，他瞪大的眼睛里倒映着凄厉的月光。

一只手抓着他的脚，那只手干瘪，又像婴儿又像尸人。托尼抬起脚，看见人类似的颗眼球嵌在恶魔的头颅上。他的内在升起混乱和疑虑的旋涡，他的四周也泛起惊愕和恐怖的旋涡，空气在这里扭曲，四周的树木也开始扭曲。天空冰冷如一副冷邦邦的油画。他一脚踩碎了其眼球，恶魔的脑浆迸溅在四周。他四处找着谁的身影，走上那漆黑的街道，四周都是残破的躯体，黏糊糊地刺穿在尖角的窗前。黑暗充斥其中。

“魔--力---”四周的恶魔匍匐在地面这样叫着。它们爬向他，和托尼认识的恶魔不同，它们没有发育完全的手和脚，它们像是没发育完善的恶魔，或者是无法完全变成恶魔。它们拖着那畸形的身体，蠕虫一样地爬向托尼。扭曲的阴影在上升，爬到他身上，像难徒一样扯着他的血红色的大衣，“血--”

“托尼……”有一只恶魔闷声喊着，“请原谅……”它升起手。托尼从它的眼睛里看见了一个老友疯狂时的模样。托尼愣在原地，只有握着叛逆的手在微微地颤抖。四周，那些残骸，那些人类的，恶魔的残骸，混在一起，杀死同类，杀死异己。连它们自己都已分辨不出。

“‘你必须用肚子行走，终身吃土’”，吉尔维单手捏着那本薄薄的书，坐在尖阁楼的屋顶上，他漫不经心地俯视着下面的街道。巨大的月亮在他的背后，银光洒在他的头发上。看见托尼那冰冷的视线后，他合拢了书。站起来，向前踏出一只脚，弯着腰从上往下看着他，“人类的灵魂败给恶魔后如此丑陋，堕落于蛇之后，更近于虫。”

“——吉尔维！！！”他朝他看过去的眼睛也如从地狱中升起的火焰。他的叛逆重重朝他砸去。吉尔维左侧的大衣给撕裂成碎片，血液抛在空中形成一条弧线。吉尔维单手抽出剑挡住托尼持续挥砍的剑。他冷漠地挑开托尼的剑。

“你早知道？”托尼吼道，“那些-恶魔-是人类？——”

“正相反，人类是恶魔。”

那些都是托尼曾救下的，曾认识的，甚至失踪的人也回来了。他看着下面那片地狱的景象。血腥味刺激着它们，暴力和破坏完全地占据于它们的本性，使它们唯一的目的只剩下灭亡和疯狂的灭亡，即使只能爬行也要灭亡。他开始明白为何他们如此对待他，魔力带来的堕落使他们无法回头。可是他们也正在挣扎。

吉尔维轻而易举地把托尼的剑打落在地。他的一只手抹过衣服上的血迹，便把那人类的外套扔在地上。此刻他的神情更像是从中世纪走出来的武士，东洋剑的面貌轻微地改变，黄色缎带出现在上面。他把刀驻在前身：“血会引诱它们的本性，对于它们不过是迟早的事。”

“吉尔维……你。”他愤怒地抬起头。现在明白为何他那么肆意地虐杀混战中的人类，尽管可能他们之中大多已受到了恶魔的蛊惑。可他想要他尽早看见这一幕，一刻钟的活生生的地狱。

他皱了皱眉，已经厌烦了人类的假名游戏：“我的真名是维吉尔，你的哥哥。”

“这就是你打算了这么久的-目-的？”

维吉尔用刀柄抬起他的下巴，他那一向淡漠的眼睛里倾泻着愤怒的月光：“真是愚蠢。现在还看不见人类的那卑劣的本性，你救不了什么，也证明不了。你活在一个荒诞的寓言里。”

他又甩开了托尼，看着他的内心自我焚伤，也看着他失去长久以来支撑着的信念。因他到头来什么也不能救到，甚至于他们拒绝被拯救。他的声音毫无力量：“滚，我不想再见你。”可他双手握不住剑，只能跪在维吉尔的身前。下面那场地狱的狂欢不需要托尼也会结束，它们会迎来头一个黎明，然后消失在诞生的第一天。

“你在乎的，所谓虚妄。”那些真正混杂在其中的恶魔在维吉尔离开时消灭，维吉尔只留下这一句话。托尼看着天空开始泛白。

……

……

四周空无一人，只有两个影子在破碎的石子路上走动，一个是兔子却穿着管家式的西装，另一个有着尖脑袋，漂浮在空中。

“他果然，是欲望强烈的人。那就，为他预备好道路，也修直他的道路。”它看着这片景象。“但是这样，他失败了？他没能让兄弟帮助他，甚至没拿走钥匙。”

“是他（托尼）失败了，如果他（托尼）不去阻止维吉尔，便是认可了维吉尔的做法。如果他去了那座塔，这是他（维吉尔）期待的，斯巴达的信念已为此削弱，他会落在他兄弟手上。”它虽然没有动脑袋，但视线是包揽全景的。虽然恶魔的尸体都消失了，但还隐约闻得到人类血肉腐烂的味道，嗅觉告诉它没有人活着。

“噢，如此，他（维吉尔）没有想到另一件事，但-这不重要。他做的刚好免去我们想办法对付他（托尼）。”

“因为托尼已经不存在。”

兔子走到那坍塌的酒馆前。一个银发的人躺在那空洞的四壁里，大衣像溅射的鲜血一样散在满是砾石的沙发上。四周是倒在地上的圆桌，屋顶被摧毁了三个角，只有一个遮掩着吧台的位置。兔子走到那里，拿起摇杯，熟练地用剩下的酒去制作鸡尾酒。它们那恶魔的味道激醒了银发，他的背后出现了叛逆的大剑。

那只兔子只是个被恶魔附身的人偶，剑锋划开它的脖子只露出了棉花：“‘托尼’作为人类的名字，如果没有人称呼，就没有任何用处。”

“一个活人也没有了？”他躺回去，垂着那头银发，“我昨晚试图救下的两个人？”

“是-的，他们也死掉了。是自相残杀。同时，吉尔维也不存在。”

“所以维吉尔才出现呢。”尖角的恶魔在空中说。“他本是你一直在找的敌人，但现在比较特殊，是你的朋友。假名对恶魔可谓好用。”银发抬头的时候，那眼神让它发寒。

“那么你能被称呼的就只剩下一个。”兔子把鸡尾酒放在他的面前。“Nelo Angelo。”

那杯酒碎在桌上。“我不喜欢橄榄。”

四周其他的恶魔出现，兔子和尖角从阴影里落下，下面就是魔界的一部分的通道，而它们都是魔帝蒙德斯的部下。随后在所有反射的镜面里，从破碎的酒杯和，残缺的镜子里，另一个黑影慢慢从镜面走滋生出来，那黑色的物质变成盔甲，裹挟在银发的身体上。在完全覆盖在他脸上时，他那眼睛还威胁着它们，“我还有一个名字。-别忘记。”随后他便彻底吞没在黑暗里。

……但是他的意识在抵抗着黑骑士，并不听从他造物主的命令。就像他曾经一直在做的。它们并未彻底洗去他的自我。因此当它在人界活动的时候，它排斥了命令，放任他的部下四处活动，而自己通过镜像飞向维吉尔，叛逆已认不出原来的样子。它的倒影出现在大海上，掀起了骇浪，崖岸上的船坞崩塌。维吉尔跳落在礁石上，朝它信步走去。

海浪在四周翻滚，溅射着水花。

叛逆贯穿了维吉尔的前胸后背，同时阎魔刀也插进了黑骑士的胸口。盔甲下那层面孔扭曲又痛苦。一阵水浪高过他们，白浪散去后，维吉尔眼前的黑骑士恢复成了人类的样貌。倒在湿漉漉的礁石上面，项链从他脖子掉落下来，滑在维吉尔的脚下。黑骑士故意走向维吉尔，走向它的灭亡。维吉尔走过去，他的弟弟闭着眼睛。

……但他的眼睛微微颤动着，他许久不曾做过梦，恶魔是无梦的，魔界是无眠的。城镇被些微的日旭照亮。就在那温和又苍白的光里，他看见自己坐在沙发上，而哥哥靠在对面的枕头上，规矩地穿着学校的制服，单手捏着诗书。维吉尔不回应他的时候，他总爱翻身过去抢哥哥的书。维吉尔把书举高，又一下子盖在他的脑门上。妈妈会低声轻笑他们，并在打闹之余给他们一个甜甜的吻。那么美的回忆，水中的泡沫。

那片光影裂开，黑暗从裂缝中滋生，一切都变成了漆黑的火焰，维吉尔和妈妈不知何从，他躲在墙缝中。蒙德斯的手指从空间裂缝中出现，五指间垂落的是他垂死挣扎的躯体，只有微弱的呻吟，请求哥哥把他从那里带回来。

“哥哥……”

维吉尔的一只手撑着阎魔刀，另一只手抓着那断掉的项链。随着Angelo暂时的消失，力量的衰弱，项链上刻有的真名越发清晰，维吉尔逐渐能看清那是“但丁”之名。“你是被夺走的。”

后者睁开眼睛，因为维吉尔刻意的剑法，他伤得并不是很重，至少没有维吉尔那么严重。他依旧被叛逆横插在肋骨上。他起身后小心地把剑拔出去，维吉尔一瞬间跌倒在他的手臂里，瞳孔有死亡前放大的痕迹。

他看见但丁的脸依旧是埋于漆黑的阴影中的，他的嘴角流淌着血，声音虚弱：“你可以为人类复仇了。”

但丁嘴唇间的缝隙扭曲后变得平静。他让维吉尔躺在他的膝盖上，注视着叛逆留在他心脏上的裂痕。“不。”从那紧绷的嘴唇里吐露，“你这-混账。”他的眼神是空洞的，但又是探寻的，他在寻找失去的东西。他试图把眼睛藏起来。肩膀却抖动起来，他的头越来越埋在维吉尔的胸口上，他咬着牙齿，眼眶越来越红。维吉尔只是把冰冷的手放在他的脸上，缓缓抹开掩盖他眼睛的刘海。那眼睛已经恢复为一个人类，想起了一切。

维吉尔的呼吸越来越沉重、缓慢，逐渐听不见他的声音。他的手从他的脸上滑落，但丁抓住那只手。“但-我不会让你死掉。”他把另一半的项链放在维吉尔的胸前。两半项链渴望合一已久。魔力从那串项链中传来，缓解了叛逆带来的疼痛。为了更多的空气，维吉尔痛苦地挣扎起来，呼吸又变得短促而剧烈，他抓着但丁的手。但丁凝视着他那张苍白的脸，“A quid pro quo.”

他将自己的脑袋埋在他的脖子上，抱着他，听着他胸膛里微弱的心跳声：“用你的喉咙，声音才有意义。说吧，维吉尔，当你揭露真名时，我的力量和灵魂便属于你。”

维吉尔艰难地侧脸去吻他的嘴角，就像他们母亲所给予他们的。但丁看着过去的回忆，那一盏灯，在瞳孔中，朦胧又虚幻。维吉尔的瞳孔中散出冷色的光泽，四周的海浪再次翻滚，他微弱地发音：“‘但丁’——”他说，但突然撅住但丁的肩膀，一只幻影剑死死地插进了他的胸膛。真名的力量在他的唇里揭开时，但丁的气质也越来越和他靠近，在灵魂交融时，他们的记忆也彼此揭露，融合，彼此影响。魔力充盈在他的体内，另一颗心脏在他的胸腔内作响。维吉尔胸前的伤口彻底地愈合。

但丁的眼睛落入虚空的深渊，黑色的盔甲再次出现在他的背后。Angelo再次趁真名丧失的时刻出现，它试图挣脱维吉尔的束缚，幻影剑却死死卡在那里。它试图通过水镜里和维吉尔拉开一段距离。维吉尔从地面上站起来。

魔帝其造物的魔力引起魔界的共振，使躲藏在人界的地下世界的通道浮现在表面。城市部分地和魔界交错在一起，房屋尖角的房屋在魔界的空气中开始生锈和腐朽。地面逐渐陷落的街道，行进的车辆慢慢陷落地面的裂缝，裂缝下是魔界的肉壁。恶魔沿着裂缝爬进车辆，钻进尖窗户。到处都是屠宰场的尖叫声。

那个兔子样貌的恶魔从阴影里出现，它看着维吉尔试图跟上黑骑士：“他还是选择人类那面，让你活着。”恶魔的声调里没有什么情绪，“或许你早料到……这都不重要了。你已拿到钥匙，道路已铺直，离开这里，已经没必要再管他。”兔子在幻影剑下被分裂成碎片，散落在地面上，被维吉尔的鞋跟踏了过去。

他穿过那街景，那副景象太让人难以置信，一个人类冷而无声地穿了过去，对四周的哀嚎无动于衷。他还有没拿到手的东西。

尽管彻底吞噬了但丁的黑骑士越发显得强大，但那只幻影剑让它停在路上，一路上流着血，正是维吉尔追踪他的路径。这次它是真正打算杀死维吉尔，只是有些吃力。他击破黑骑士的盔甲时，露出但丁那腐朽的面容，他抓着他的手臂，试图和他一起下地狱。黑色的盔甲变成黑色的魔力，逐渐包裹住维吉尔的躯体。维吉尔把项链握在手中：“但丁。”

……在但丁的内核记忆内。维吉尔看见男孩被众多黑色的棘刺刺穿，被吊在空中，而他的面前正是魔帝蒙德斯，它以折磨他为乐。但男孩的眼睛从未熄灭过，长久以来的折磨从未让他失去过自我。蒙德斯以他制作的黑骑士总是以失败品告终，即使如此，以斯巴达之子为驱动创造的黑骑士依旧优于许多恶魔。他把黑骑士抛进人界，让他去寻找维吉尔，让他们互相残杀。直到他再次摆脱了它。

蒙德斯察觉到维吉尔走进了这个男孩的记忆，他那石像一样的巨脸转过来：“现在他的躯壳归我所有，失去他的抵抗，黑骑士臻于完美。”

“看来恶魔也会做梦。”维吉尔的目光越发冷峻，他的手指弹出阎魔刀的刀鞘，斩杀蒙德斯的幻影。

只留下一个男孩，站在黑暗的深处，伸出五指，前方依旧没有什么光。维吉尔站在他的面前，单膝跪在他的身前，向他伸出手，“我将你带回去。现在再也没有什么会束缚你。”

男孩露出悲伤的神情，他抬起手，指向维吉尔，“有的。你。”维吉尔不容反驳地抓住他的手，把他拽向自己。

黑色的魔力消失，露出了维吉尔和但丁，四周的风停歇，片刻的寂静。黑骑士的消失只让魔界的入口关闭，却依旧残留着些许的恶魔。魔化的腐败之色从但丁脸上褪去，他从那裂缝的路上跳下去，大衣飞在他的背后。他回头看了一眼维吉尔，后者依旧没什么表情。他们从两个方向分别清理残留的恶魔。他厮杀恶魔的模样让血液溅射，人类惊恐的目光中他同样是恶魔，镜面碎在但丁的眼前。此刻站在他的面前只有维吉尔，他们从破碎的街道对面走来。但丁用剑指着他。

作为托尼时他的依旧没能弄懂过那个一直陪在他身边的人。直到现在他才明白，对于人，他一直蔑视，对于力量，他的欲望强烈。从头到尾他只想要打开那座塔，不惜扭曲身边的一切。他愤怒地说，“维吉尔……”

维吉尔则伸出手，似乎在他对面的依旧是那个男孩：“过来，但丁。”

听见自己的名字使他的身体顿了一下。

“你已经做出选择。”

维吉尔朝他逼近，把他逼到死路上。每当维吉尔呼唤一次，他的意志就会沉沦一刻。他眼睁睁看着维吉尔朝他靠近，阎魔刀插入他的小腹，那么缓慢又那么轻柔。他的背贴在墙上，汗水打湿他的鬓角的发梢，他痛苦地扬起脸。疼痛逐渐加速着他意志的沦落。随着施加的痛苦越来越残酷，但丁身上所有的衣服都被染成了红色。维吉尔的脸色染上了他弟弟的鲜血。他们两个人都不再像是人类，恶魔的心脏在他们之间跳动。互相连接着，两个灵魂互相的缠绕和扭曲，呈现出绝望、痴迷、痛苦和凄美的模样。他毫无情绪的表情，和他哥哥有着相同的面孔。

他钳住但丁的脸，把但丁的头扭向四周，人类的痛苦的呻吟，四周都是死亡的沉痛的声音，风吹过废墟的缝隙时，有心脏枯竭的沉痛。“人类会背叛你，也不会原谅你。”但丁这时才露出一些情绪，眼泪从他的眼眶里滑落。他松开了自己的手指，再也无力抗拒，他跌落进维吉尔灵魂的裂缝，在那里面满是傲慢的虚妄，无限地延展着，里面只有自己和他的身影，而四周都是虚无。维吉尔俯下头的样子典雅，他像摘取一支玫瑰那样吻着但丁的嘴唇，他的回吻顺从又无力。


End file.
